The present invention is directed to search features in interactive media guidance application systems.
Modern content delivery systems provide media consumers with access to unprecedented amounts of media. For example, home media consumers can access video programming from cable and satellite systems having hundreds of channels. Add to a media consumer's system a digital recorder and the possibilities for what the consumer may access at any given time become virtually endless.
The vast amount of available media content presents challenges for guiding consumers efficiently to the media they want. When a guidance application user performs a search for media content, for example, the number of search results (“hits”) can often be overwhelming. This is especially true when the guidance application searches multiple sources of content. The problem is further compounded by the fact that many hits technically meet the user's search criteria but are not really what the user is looking for. Thus, what is needed is an intelligent technique that ensures relevant search results are provided.